Jour de la mort de Isami Kondo
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: Le titre vous dit tout.


Début avril 1868, Kondo Isami ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réfléchissant a une solution.  
Le lieu ou actuellement il était ainsi que ses hommes était à présent encerclés pas un centaines d'hommes comme venait de le dire Shimada.  
Celui-ci discutait depuis quelques minutes avec Hijikata Toshi, lieutenant du Shinsengumi qui venait de décider de se sacrifiés pour que Kondo et tout le reste puissent s'échapper.  
Les yeux chocolat de Chizuru s'écarquillèrent et elle implora le lieutenant de trouver une autre solution car étant un Rasestsu, Hijikata craigniez le soleil. Kondo sourit et se leva, conscient que ce qu'il allait dire allait provoquer une colère chez le jeune homme :  
« Toshi, ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller. Je vais me rendre aux forces ennemies. »  
Les trois regards se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils d'Hijikata se froncèrent alors que ces yeux violets le regardèrent, mécontent.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Kondo~san ? En te rendant, tu signe ton arrêt de mort ! »  
Kondo sourit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il l'attendait mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Toshi, son lieutenant, son bras droit, son ami, qui avait tout fait pour lui et le Shinsengumi depuis le début mourir a sa place. Il expliqua au jeune homme pour le calmer qu'étant un Daimyo, grande figure de la noblesse japonaise, il ne serait pas facile de l'exécuter s'il était pris. Cette excuse ne plus encore moins au Lieutenant, sans le capitaine du Shinsengumi il ne pourrait rien faire, Kondo n'était pas remplaçable, sans lui, rien ne serait pareil. Les yeux de Capitaine devinrent froids, sa voix se fit forte. Usant de son statut de supérieur pour sauver son ami d'une mort certaine :  
« Dans ce cas c'est un ordre ! Lieutenant Hijikata, emmenez l'ensemble de vos hommes ici et rejoignez l'armée Ichikawa ! »  
Les yeux violet le regardèrent surpris, les lèvres d'Hijikata s'ouvrirent mais aucun son ni sortit. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire :  
« Tu me donne un ordre...Tu...Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? »  
Le visage d'Hijikata se baissa un peu, certaines mèches de ses cheveux bruns foncés, se déplacèrent devant son visage, il se mordit la lèvre, comprenant qu'il avait perdu ce combat d'avance. Le visage de Kondo se radoucit, il regarda de ses yeux calmes l'homme devant lui :  
« Les ordres du capitaine ne sont-ils pas absolus ? Si les rasestsu bafouaient les ordres, ils seraient contraints au seppuku...Devrait-on faire une exception pour toi ? » Son regard se dirigea vers l'homme à côté de Chizuru :  
« Shimada~kun, prend la fuite avec Toshi, mon geste sera vain si l'ennemi réussissaient à vous capturer. »  
L'homme fronça lui aussi les sourcils, il tourna son regard vers Toshi, le visage toujours sombre.  
« Lieutenant, allons-y ! »  
Celui-ci ne bougea pas, son regard toujours dirigé vers le sol, Kondo sourit de nouveau :  
« Allez Toshi, permets moi de me racheter. Tu t'es démené corps et âme pour me créer un nom... Tu es même allé jusqu'à devenir un rasestsu. Te voir dans cet état m'ai très douloureux. »  
Hijikata serra les poings, puis les desserra, plongea son regard améthyste dans celui marron de son capitaine, il dit dans un souffle :  
« C'est donc un ordre du Capitaine ? »  
« Exactement » Hijikata fit un petit rictus.  
« Je n'ai donc pas le choix ? Shimada, préviens les soldats ! Trouvons une parade pour fuir. Chizuru attend ici. »  
Il partit rapidement avec Shimada, laissant la jeune fille avec le Capitaine du Shinsengumi.  
Celle-ci regarda tristement l'homme devant elle, il répondit par un sourire en lui donnant de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse fuir sans problème.  
Il regarda Yukimura Chizuru dans les yeux, rassuré que Toshi ayant enfin trouvé son ange-gardien. Il se courba doucement vers elle et dit :  
« Yukimura~kun, prends soin de Toshi ! »  
Ils sortirent tous par l'arrière du bâtiment, Shimada et la troupe partirent d'abord, puis ce fut à Hijikata et Chizuru de partirent. Le regard du Lieutenant croisa une dernière fois celui de son Capitaine.  
Il attendit un peu devant la porte de derrière, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.  
Il avait fait le bon choix, il souffla et regarda le ciel, le soleil commençant doucement à descendre.  
Il se dirigea vers le devant du bâtiment et attendit les troupes ennemies, ceux-ci l'encerclèrent rapidement.  
Kondo sourit et détacha doucement ses katanas, il les tendit avec un sourire chaleureux au soldat devant lui.  
Celui-ci les prit avec délicatesse, sachant qu'ils avaient étés des objets important pour l'homme qui se se présenta comme Daimyo et les ennemis l'emmenèrent devant leur lieutenant.  
Le 25 avril 1868, à l'aube, le Capitaine du Shinsengumi, Isami Kondo, se dirigea dignement vers son bourreau, ne pouvant pas se faire seppuku car fils de paysan, il se mit à genoux devant un trou, tandis que celui qui allait lui ôter la vie leva son katana. Un silence oppressent se fit, seul le sifflement de la lame et deux bruit sourd se firent entendre. Un soldat s'approcha du corps sans vie et prit la tête de celui qui avait été le célèbre Capitaine du Shinsengumi. Deux autres soldats arrivèrent et enlevèrent le reste du corps. Les autres soldats regardèrent la tête, se souvenant de la dernière phrase de l'homme :

_Sayonara Minna._


End file.
